


Got Sins On My Mind

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dom Hallucifer, Emmanuel!Cas, Hallucifer, Lucifer's forked tongue, M/M, Male Masturbation, Religious Roleplay, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Voyeurism, female masturbation mentioned, priest!Hallucifer, probably roleplay in a way, rosary as cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Hallucifer enjoys playing with his little sinner. Emmanuel enjoys being played with. (Meg is a little shit, but hey... demon.)





	Got Sins On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Emmanuel!Cas on my second Card.
> 
> Please note: I did NOT intend this as dubcon, but it could be argued Castiel is not capable of giving consent in his mental state. If you're triggered by that, please turn back.

He didn’t know it was going to be like this.

When that man, that hunter (_Dean_, a small part of his mind provides. _His name is Dean._) took him to meet and help his brother, he’d been willing to try. When he realized he, his old self, was the reason for this madness, all that suffering – well, there really was only one thing to do, wasn’t there? So he’d taken the madness into himself.

Now he knows why Sam suffered so much.

The grinning face of Lucifer is too real.

Emmanuel carefully wraps everything he remembers of Castiel up and hides it down deep. “Hello,” he says gently. The hallucination of Lucifer grins wider.

“Well, well, well,” it says. “Hello, little sinner.”

Emmanuel swallows.

The black soutane brushes the floor, a soft whisper of sound. Emmanuel swallows and keeps very still, his hands folded behind his back, his ass resting on his heels. He keeps his eyes on the rosary arranged between his knees. He’s naked and would swear he can feel the other man’s eyes on his skin.

“You have confessed many sins,” the priest murmurs from behind him. Emmanuel shivers at the soft tone.

“Yes, Father,” he whispers.

Footsteps again, the soft swish of the soutane. He can see the black fabric come into view from the corner of his eye.

“What shall I do with you, little sinner?” Fingers in his hair, gentle pressure against his scalp. Emmanuel swallows.

“Whatever you think is appropriate, Father.”

An amused chuckle, the hand in his hair tightening. Emmanuel raises his head with the tug to his hair, looking up into blue eyes. “You know my name, little sinner.”

Emmanuel licks his lips. “Whatever you think is appropriate, Lucifer.”

The fingers turn gentle again, petting the tugged strands. “Good little sinner,” Lucifer purrs. He walks around to Emmanuel’s back again. “Up, little sinner. You know how I want you.”

Emmanuel does. He hurries to crawl over to his bed, climbing up before he kneels again, this time with his cheek to the mattress, his hands clasped behind his back again and his hips raised. He blushes furiously at the exposed position but doesn’t move, not even when he hears the footsteps coming closer. The mattress dips as Lucifer sits down on. A hand comes to rest on the small of his back.

“Very nicely done,” Lucifer purrs. Emmanuel shivers, then twitches when cold fingers wrap around his balls and cock. Wooden beads clack together, then there is pressure around the base of his cock and his balls and Emmanuel blushes harder when he realizes the rosary is being used as a cock ring. He whimpers when the little cross comes to rest on his balls. “Very pretty,” Lucifer tells him. “Now, the reward for your confessed sins.”

Emmanuel twitches again and bites his lip against a yelp when Lucifer’s forked tongue licks a broad swipe over his hole. It’s relentless and tireless, licking into him over and over and over again until he feels as if he’s dripping wet and open, and still it doesn’t stop, flickering against his hole and teasing the sensitive rim.

He doesn’t even notice he’s begging under his breath until the tongue is gone, leaving him empty and aching with it. He falls silent with a breathy little whimper, hoping the priest won’t leave him like this.

Lucifer doesn’t. Emmanuel can’t stop the moan when the other man pushes into him in one smooth thrust, filling him up all the way until he thinks he’s going to burst apart at the seams.

“You feel perfect, little sinner.” Lucifer sounds just a little strained, now. Emmanuel feels a strange pride well up at the knowledge that _he_ did that to the controlled priest. “Just perfect, so hot and wet and willing for me.”

Emmanuel nods as best he can with his cheek pressed to the mattress. He is willing, more than willing. He’s started to crave Lucifer’s touch, and how easily he can tell Emmanuel’s deepest, darkest desires. He doesn’t shy back from them but sets to work in bringing them to life with incredible attention to details.

The soutane is silky against Emmanuel’s thighs as Lucifer starts moving, starts fucking him in long, hard thrusts that let him feel the whole hard length of him on every glide. Emmanuel moans and shivers, his cock and balls heavy and aching. He hopes he’ll be allowed to come today.

Lucifer fucks him the same way he licked him open, tireless and relentless until Emmanuel is once again begging without really knowing what he’s pleading for. Finally, finally those cold fingers on his hips tighten and the controlled thrusts lose their perfect rhythm. Lucifer groans above him and Emmanuel can feel the cool wetness inside that means the priest came inside him. He whimpers, wanting more.

“Hush, little sinner.” Lucifer’s voice is a little rougher now. He pats Emmanuel’s hip where he knows he’ll have finger-shaped bruises, then pulls out to Emmanuel’s soft, protesting whine. “Your turn.”

He helps Emmanuel turn onto his back and spread his legs wide around Lucifer. Emmanuel blushes furiously but doesn’t move to cover himself. He can already feel Lucifer’s cool release leak out of his used hole, and his cock twitches, making the cross move a little. Emmanuel blushes even harder as he realizes it’s hanging in front of his hole now.

Lucifer reaches out and slowly unravels the rosary from around Emmanuel’s cock and balls. He drapes the wood over Emmanuel’s chest and sits back with a little smirk. “Touch yourself for me, little sinner. Let me watch you come while my release is dripping out of you.”

Emmanuel whimpers. It’s impossible to blush even harder, but he reaches for his cock and starts to stroke, keeping his gaze locked on Lucifer. It doesn’t take much until he’s coming, hot splashes of white over his fingers and belly.

“Well done, little sinner,” Lucifer praises him. Emmanuel smiles, feeling warm at the knowledge he pleased him.

Lucifer cleans him up with gentle touches and then lies down with him, tugging the blanket over them both and holding him close. “Such a good little sinner,” he breathes into Emmanuel’s ear as Emmanuel, exhausted, falls asleep.

Meg bites her lip as Castiel finally curls up on his side and falls asleep. Maybe she should feel bad, watching him when he’s like this. Maybe she shouldn’t push her hand into her panties and rub one out to the sight of Castiel writhing and moaning on his bed beneath that shade of Lucifer. (They call him a hallucination. They’re wrong, but she’s not going to enlighten them.) Hey, she’s still a _demon_. One has to earn the stripes. So to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day! <3


End file.
